The present invention relates to battery packages, or more particularly to battery packages which are electrically connected to integrated circuits wherein the entire structure is sealed against contamination from battery leakage. Electronic devices which comprise integrated circuit components are usually powered by an external electric supply. However, it is increasingly desired to provide these components with a back-up battery to assure continued retention of stored information in the event of a power loss from the primary supply. Many attempts have been made to connect lithium or nickel cadmium type batteries to printed circuit boards by welding tabs to the battery and then soldering the tabs directed to the PC board. Although these techniques have had some measure of success, they have not met the goal of long term battery reliability and are not conducive to the mass production automation methods required to hold down manufacturing costs. It is also known in the art to provide a dual-in-line integrated circuit package with a covering battery containing housing which serves as a back-up power source. However, when subjected to normal operating temperature conditions such has a tendency to leak chemicals from inside the battery. These work their way out of the battery housing and contaminate the integrated circuit below it. Such batteries also tend to degenerate prematurely. The present invention provides a battery package for an integrated circuit which solves these problems. The batteries are set in an environment which extends their useful life and they do not leak onto the attached integrated circuit. Electrical contacts are permanently attached to the battery and to the integrated circuit and there is no need for the end purchaser to attach the battery contacts themselves directly to a PC board.